


【Chenle生贺】L'oiseau et l'enfant

by fasolinline



Category: NCT(Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 02:28:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17013849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fasolinline/pseuds/fasolinline
Summary: 少狼au





	【Chenle生贺】L'oiseau et l'enfant

**Author's Note:**

> 少狼au

“呃...问个问题，为什么只有他一个人不是成狼？”

Taeyong用双手捧着不停扭来扭去的狼崽，单手掐住它的后颈皮好让它不从自己的手里掉下去，而Chenle只是在旁边瞪大了眼睛发出闷在喉咙里的高分贝尖叫。

“具体原因我也不清楚，介于你们的化形一向自由奔放......”Taeil憋着笑容伸出手揉捏了一下狼崽还长着胎毛的尖耳朵，好像他是爱丽丝兔子洞里的小跳鼠，而不是一只很有可能咬断他的手指的狼。

“稍微一点惊吓就能让他变回人，所以这种形态不需要担心。不过我的猜测是，也许Jisung还没性发育完全......?这只是个猜测，你们最好多让他变化几次。”Taeil少见地抿着嘴邪恶地笑起来，很显然对这个新发现充满兴致————而且完全不打算提出什么具体处理方法。

Taeyong手里的小东西只顾着仓皇地嗷嗷叫唤，整个身子都被Taeyong的手抓住，柔软的小肚子惨遭掌控。

看起来不像是能逃掉的样子。

“嘿，嘿，说真的，别再挣扎了，Jisung，看在我没把你交给Chenle蹂躏的份上，安静点。”Taeyong用力掐了一把Jisung的肚皮好让他安静下来，换来一声令人满意的呜咽。

“那么，嗯...Chenle，你先回去吧，我跟Jisung有些事要谈一谈，稍后再把他送到你家去。”Taeyong盯着银灰色的毛茸茸思考了一会儿，然后发布了指令。Chenle恋恋不舍地盯着自己的男朋友看了又看，十几秒之后还是拖拖拉拉地走出了宠物诊所。

Taeil跟在他身后送他离开，好给Jisung和Taeyong留下足够的空间，但这对于Jisung来说，根本是绝对劣势。

头狼中的头狼咧着猫咪一样的嘴唇让眼睛闪着红光，把Jisung往他带来的那一包衣服里扔了过去，好让他迅速变回那个长手长脚的毛头小子：

“穿上你的衣服，boy，我们得就你的恋爱问题定一些规矩。”

 

Chenle趴在床上回复完了所有幸灾乐祸的短信，甚至悄悄给Jisung也发了几条好确认他到底有没有结束那个看起来80%会是“威胁会谈”的头狼和Beta狼的交流，但这会儿他的手机一点儿动静都没有。

这有点生死未卜的意思在里头。

等已经过了午夜之后Chenle终于控制不住想要找个人现在立刻马上就能和他说上话好倒一番苦水，翻着通讯录试图寻找能被他在这个时候叫醒（或者根本没睡只是在忙学习）的人来骚扰，窗户外却掐准了传来指甲敲击玻璃的声音。

Jisung穿得好好的，变成琥珀色的眼睛在黑夜里像两团煤气灯的火，在窗户外头冲Chenle委屈地瘪了瘪嘴。

挑开旋钮让Jisung用一个花哨地翻身钻进来，Chenle侧开身子好让他一股脑滚上自己的床，扭头就像泡在水里的意大利面一样软趴趴地赖在了他身上。

“你还好吗？”

“差不多。”Jisung用脸在Chenle的枕头里蹭了一会儿，然后露出一个委屈的鼻尖和他说话。

“Taeyong和你说什么了？他没有教训你吧？”

Chenle撑起自己换了个姿势赖在Jisung背上，他的肩胛骨把自己硌得肚子痛。

即使没有狼人的嗅觉，Chenle还是能感觉得到自己的男孩儿目前处于一种低落的状态，每一根头发丝都失去了活力。

这非常不Jisung。

“没说什么，他只是定了些规矩。你知道的，那种…爸爸一样的规矩。”

Jisung伸出一只手想要摸Chenle的脸，被他抓住了手指，两个人贴在一起，互相蹭着对方的头发直到Jisung说“我要被你压扁了”，Chenle才转了个方向和他面对面躺着。

“我以为他会…嗯……张牙舞爪地威胁一番什么的，例如不滥用变形啊之类的话。那很像他会做的事。”Chenle摇晃着脚说，脸凑过去在Jisung的头发里蹭了蹭，能闻到Taeil宠物诊所里的那些气味。

“那倒是没有，他只是说......”

Chenle仰着脖子试图看见Jisung的表情，可是他只是沉默下去。

不太情愿说出什么。

“Hey，说话？”

“Taeyong说，在我没控制好情绪之前，尽量少的来见你。”Jisung闷闷地做出回答，侧过头来和Chenle对视，眼睛在黑暗里亮亮的，看起来是眼泪：“他说我容易让你受伤，而你并不像我们一样能自我愈合......”

Chenle盯着他，从他嘴里又逼出了下半句。

“我还不能很好的控制自己，如果你被我的爪子或者牙齿刺伤，对于报丧女妖来讲......有可能致命。大概，嗯，就是这个意思。我是说，嗯...就这样......”

“我天，”Chenle直起身子，撑着被子看了Jisung一眼，又嘟嚷了一句：“我天。”

Jisung看起来就像一只淋了雨的流浪狗，耷拉着脑袋不愿意看他，看起来十分需要一些安慰和拥抱。

而Chenle的确这么做了。

他弯下腰好把自己傻乎乎的恋人抱在怀里，轻轻摇晃着他就好像在对待一个婴儿，然后慢慢亲吻他的头发和耳朵：

“噢，过来吧，傻子。你这家伙，别这样想，Jisung，你很好。我也很好，好得很呢。你不会伤害到我，不是吗？我们每天都能在学校见面的，即使晚上不来，也没什么关系，可以发短信，别忘了。你不是被关禁闭，这没什么，不要担心。”

Jisung仍然充满委屈地低落，但回应着Chenle温柔的亲吻，回抱住他，依赖地把脑袋蹭过去，好让两个人真的亲上。

Chenle的笑容变大了。

“我想我知道为什么你是小狼崽了。”Chenle喜爱地看着他，即使逐渐被Jisung笼罩住交换呼吸和亲吻，但还是调皮捣蛋地说。

“什么？”Jising忙于亲吻他，手指从他的脊背抚摸到腰侧，闻着他身上杏、橙花和香烛的味道，发出满意的咕噜。

他闻起来和狼群一样。

“我说，你还哭鼻子呢，就是个小狼崽嘛。”Chenle笑着被Jisung撂倒在床上，在他扑上来的时候揪住他的领子和他接吻，听着他满意的呼噜声变成气恼的呼噜声。

小狼崽，可可爱爱。

“不要太担心那些有的没的，Jisung，你还在长个子呢。等你长大了，绝对超级大只超级帅，我到时候没准可以骑在你背上跟你们一起去夜跑。”

Chenle高兴地幻想着，任由Jisung在他身上厮磨留下充满占有欲的气味，揉着他的耳朵继续亲吻着他的嘴唇鼻尖和眼皮。

“你真的很积极，总是。”Jisung抱着他不放，因为他的话破涕为笑，看起来很蠢，但Chenle就喜欢他这样。

“不错，是的，积极总归是有好处的，亲爱的，这好让我防止你时不时的沮丧，你看，现在就很有效。”

电子闹钟听起来过了零点，而现在正是星期五的晚上。

Jisung讨好地蹭着Chenle落在他脸上的手，低低的声音听起来有些躁动。

“我可以吗？”他问道。

“很高兴你竟然问了，”Chenle笑着，盯着Jisung烟灰色的眼睛沉醉，他的笑容让Jisung沉静下来，失落的感觉正在慢慢消失：“我是说，当然可以。”

Chenle穿着他那件可爱的有小熊波点的睡衣，Jisung虔诚又认真地解开他的扣子，被Chenle欢喜的亲吻弄得晕头转向。为了不吵醒外面的家人，Chenle只是小声地高兴地尖叫，手指在Jisung毛扎扎的头发里穿梭，让他觉得安心。

他仍然记得没有Chenle的时候他是如何生活的，有时候靠阅读和游戏消磨大部分时间，不存在于学校大部分人的社交雷达上，高但是毫不起眼。他一无是处，没有目标也不想努力，懒得应对困难，因为那只会让烦恼加倍。奇幻影片和书籍只有片刻的作用，随之而来的副作用就是孤独、悲哀、寂静和痛苦。可是他活着，有等待的活着。

现在他所能确认的，只是Chenle就是他所等待的人。他带来的不只是一个人，还有事物。裂缝里的阳光，笑容，不同视角的世界，生活的变化，健康的自己，和爱情。

Chenle在他进入时细微地哼叫，一边诱哄他保持耐心，一边轻轻发笑。

“你笑什么？”Jisung模糊不清地提问，嘴里像含着一颗糖果，然而只是Chenle的嘴唇和果冻一样甜美的舌尖。

“我一定很喜欢你，非常喜欢。”Chenle说。

“为什么？”

他们没有断开亲吻，而Jisung开始缓慢地进出着，发出黑暗里有些羞耻的声音，Chenle的脸开始变成漂亮的粉色。

“你总是问许多问题。”Chenle陈述着，抱紧了Jisung好让自己不要从他怀里滑下去。他感觉到舒适，但并不困倦：“这一点我也很喜欢，就好像你需要我的保护和支持，那感觉超级棒。”

说完他又被Jisung吻住，间断地发出可爱的笑声，听起来心情很好。

“我需要你。”Jisung只是这样说，埋在Chenle的身体里上下起伏着，跟随的是他的心跳频率：“我需要你。”

“嗯...我知道，小家伙，我知道......”Chenle用气音说话，被他的顶弄勾出燥热的温度，呻吟着把脑袋枕在他的脖子里，尾音上扬着，此时顾及不上Jisung乱跑的手。

“被你需要的感觉很好,唔。一直相信我就好了，答应我，啊嗯......”他断断续续地说话，情动时候的眼睛也像要哭了一样发亮，但那里面只是喜悦。

“当然，好，我是说，好。”

做爱的时候不应当哭，那样显得很没面子。但Jisung还是哭了，他把Chenle抱得很紧，鼻子一皱一皱的，忍不住眼泪，一滴也忍不住。

Chenle并没有在这种时候笑话他，鉴于他刚经历了并不轻松的情绪起伏，而他脆弱但是还在自己身上做些坏事的样子让他完全没那个心思。

“Jisung，至少，唔嗯，你慢一点，我觉得，这种事上你是值得骄傲的，唔......”

他不知道Jisung哭鼻子的这个时候有没有接收到他的信息，他的大手齐掐在自己的腰上，能让人清晰地感觉到他的手到底有多大。

他轻而易举地就能把自己抓住，但却小心翼翼地不敢用力地抓着。

像对待一个易碎品一样温柔。

这个并不小的小家伙，温柔得很羞涩。

小孩把眼睛都哭得眯了起来，哼哼地说“什么？”，像一只快要坚持不住睡倒在米糠里的小鸡。

“你，啊...真的，挺大的......”

Chenle毫不避讳地撩拨他，而Jisung在窗户的月光里像个番茄似的红起了脸，看起来相当有趣。

“啊Chenle呀——”Jisung害羞地抱怨着，好像他现在没有在他的温柔乡里大动干戈一样，转而去咬住他的耳朵含在嘴里亲吻吮吸，让Chenle发出脆生生的音节。

Chenle试着让他在这全程里保持平静和一个好的情绪，想在结束时告诉他，你瞧，没人受伤。

他捏着Jisung变得很有线条的胳膊轻轻推他，说：“帮帮我，Jisung。”

而他的灵魂伴侣照做，那双大得过分的手往下游走，在他的皮肤上留下温暖的触感，然后并不怎么熟练地包裹住他的性器。

Chenle只是发出一声舒爽的叹息。

Jisung的手，下流点讲，天生就适合这种事。他轻而易举地制造出一片阴影，上下滑动着照顾着Chenle的知觉引发快感，吸着鼻子亲吻他失神的脸，现在哭泣过后的郁闷心情和热恋的感觉一并在他的脑子里存在着，感觉很奇妙。

Jisung经常在Chenle身边就变得过于啰嗦，而Chenle从不阻止他。他只会选择一个合适的不失礼的时机插话，直白地坦言自己并没有理解某一个点的意思，耐心地温柔地和Jisung交谈，和人群里活跃的Chenle不一样。

他愿意为Jisung保持安静，包容的安静。

Chenle在快感的边缘游走的时候Jisung还在胡言乱语着，直到颤抖着的恋人贴近他的脸颊堵住他的嘴，把剩下的没有真正意义的话停留在亲吻之中，然后身体敏感地收拢，沉入流泻的快感。

他们抛弃了脏兮兮的充满汗液的床单，Jisung抱着他钻进浴室，用仅剩的热水泡了一个双人浴。

他还没解决自己的“麻烦”，而Chenle开始做坏事。

他在热气腾腾的密闭空间里憋着一口气钻进水里，用一种别扭的方式替他口交，奇异地没有呛到，但Jisung却在水面上憋得面红耳赤。

那柔软的小舌头感觉糟透了。

青春期的男孩在控制力上相当难说，Jisung很快就忍不住了，射的时候眼睛变成黄金色忽闪忽闪，抓着浴缸的边缘忍了半天才没发出一声狼嚎。而从水底冒上来的罪魁祸首傻兮兮地冲他咧开嘴角，看起来单纯无害。

“刚刚你操我的时候挺持久的，嗯？”Chenle冲他打趣，被Jisung一把抓住胳膊堵住嘴唇，然后溅起水花一边挣扎一边乖乖接受他有些强势的吻，整个人缩在他两腿中间，看起来那么小一只。

又那么具有能量。

“你一点也不像报丧女妖。”Jisung松开他时嘟嚷着，眼神离开一片瓷砖转而看着Chenle粉扑扑得脸颊，忍不住又亲了一口在他的脸颊上。

“不像吗？”Chenle嬉笑着，转过去脊背贴着Jisung有着薄薄的肌肉的胸口，在手里玩着沐浴乳制造的泡泡。

“不像。那个词阴郁又黑暗，和你一点也不像。”

“小傻瓜。”Chenle只是说，用手制造出一个圆圆的泡泡，然后让它撞碎在雪白的瓷砖上。

“成为某个不是人类的东西，”他说：“让我觉得更接近你了，我喜欢这样。”

Jisung又忍不住亲着他的脖颈和肩，在气味的引诱下有些硬的意思，没有去注意Chenle的表情，跟随着内心说话：

“你喜欢什么，我就喜欢什么。”

Chenle嗤嗤笑起来，预感到这个小流氓要做什么，在水里转了个身。

“我要看着你的脸，捣蛋鬼。”

Jisung不好意思地摸了摸鼻子，然后把Chenle轻而易举地抱了起来。他挤进熟悉的躯体，Chenle仰着脖子咿咿呀呀，最后完全进入时，他们抱着对方，就这样先静静呆着有那么一会儿。

“这样挺好的。”

“是的，的确挺好。”Jisung说。

“有些奇怪，我在没有遇到你之前，到底都做了些什么......”Chenle思考着，扶住Jisung宽阔的肩膀上下磨蹭，决定这一次也温柔地引导他。

“嗯...我在等待，如果你要问我的话。”Jisung托着他，这样反而需要Chenle低头来看他。他的眼睛还发红，有着哭泣的痕迹，但脸上并不悲伤，所以滑稽但是可爱。

也很帅气。

“我该称赞你的耐心吗，亲爱的？”Chenle在水里上下起伏，每一次接近Jisung的时候总能得到一个亲吻和过分的深度。渐渐地他又无心关乎Jisung到底回答了什么，撑着他的肩膀小声呻吟，感受到每一个羞耻的细节，连水温此时都变得无足轻重。

他们交换短暂的吻，比起情欲上的需求更多只是互相抚慰。Jisung也不再说话，专心挺入他的身体里享受快感，因为他突然变得尖锐的声音而找到那个关键的地方，然后忽略了水的一丁点浮力，向深处第二次探进去。

Chenle的声音很好听，无论什么时候都一样，吸引着Jisung的注意力。他在呻吟之间呼唤Jisung的名字，但转瞬即逝，下一秒又是没有确切意思的词汇，皮肤在黄色的浴室灯光下呈现温润的暖橘色，让人很动心。

Jisung此时坚信语言是贫瘠的。

而Chenle是完美的。

弄脏了浴缸里的水之后他们在水冷的受不了之前爬了出来。Jisung寻找着毛巾和吹风机，Chenle被他裹成一个白色的海豹球丢进了床旁边的蓝色吊椅里头。他在靠垫之间笑着打滚儿，而Jisung则毫无形象可言的把一条毛巾围在腰间兜兜转转，在黑暗里寻找可以穿的衣服。

月光落在他单薄的身子上，Chenle过了一会儿就沉迷其中。

他的小狼崽这时候也相当可爱。

“Jisung啊。”Chenle轻轻呼唤着，得到了Jisung迅速的关注。

“Huh？”

“不要找衣服了，”Chenle擦着他的头发，随手抓起自己的睡衣先穿了上去，然后盘腿坐在地上：

“你变成小狼宝宝，不行吗？”

“我，不......”

Jisung瞪大了眼睛，而Chenle已经高兴地拍着地毯对他小声吹口哨。

他从来没学会如何拒绝Chenle。

“好吧，我是说，虽然不，但，好吧......”

他在窗户的光里慢慢变形，然后Chenle看着那一小团毛巾掉在地上，紧接着一个湿漉漉的鼻子从里面拱了出来。

拥有银灰色的漂亮皮毛的小家伙抬着爪子冲他摇摇摆摆地跑过来，眼睛在黑夜里是璀璨的金色。

他一把捞起只有自己小臂那么点大的狼崽，埋进他的脑袋里响亮地亲了一口，然后揉着他的绒毛喟叹一声。

“Wow，真的，Jisung，你简直太可爱了。”

抱着拧着一张小脸的幼崽爬上了床，Chenle把脏掉了的被单扯到地上，然后卷起了被子，把银灰色的毛茸茸护在他的胸口：

“现在，我们睡觉吧？”

手感很好的小东西发出一声呼哧呼哧的鼻息。

“晚安，Jisung，”Chenle最后说：

“晚安。”

 

 

-FIN-


End file.
